youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Wikitubia:Interviews/CMJordz 22
This interview was conducted via Twitter Direct Message on April 16, 2017, by Aidan Dunphy ---- CMJordz 22 is a YouTuber with just over 1,300 subscribers. ---- Q1: How and when did you discover YouTube? * I discovered YouTube through my friends in college, they all said I should give it a go, but I didn't start till a few years later. Q2: Can you remember what the first YouTube video that you ever watch was? * My first ever video, oh my days, It was WhiteBoy7thst getting the Word's fastest Tactical Nuke on Modern Warfare 2. Q3: Can you remember what the first video game that you ever played was? * This is an easy one, I had a Playstation 1 from my parents, I was aged 6-7 I think, Tekken 2 was the first game I played and what a game it was. Q4: How many YouTube videos do you think you've watched in your lifetime? * I actually don't know, probably over a thousand. Q5: How many YouTube channels do you think you are subscribed to? * I'd say I have subscribed to over 2,000 channels, I like to support as many channels as I can. Q6: Who was the first YouTuber that you were a fan of? * The first YouTuber that I was a fan of, I'd have to go with Miniminter. Q7: Who influence you to make YouTube videos?﻿ * Just watching YouTubers such as KSI, Miniminter and Joe Weller got me into YouTube. Q8: What do you think about the new YouTube Advertiser-Friendly content guidelines? * I think It's alright, could be a pain to some YouTubers but I can see why they decided to put that guidline in. Q9: How did you come up with CMJordz 22 as your YouTube channel name? * This question gets asked alot, I'll break my name down to 3 parts, CM in CMJordz 22 is part of a wrestler that was my idol in WWE, the wrestler was CM Punk, so that's where it starts, Jordz is short for my name Jordan and 22, was my lucky number. That's how I got the name CMJordz 22. Q10: Was CMJordz 22 your YouTube channel name when you first created your YouTube channel? * Yes, my YouTube name has always been CMJordz 22 and I will never change it. Q11: Currently who is your favorite YouTuber or YouTubers? * My current favourite YouTuber right now, that's a tough question, I would most probably go for Pack A Puncher, He's a Call of Duty Livestreamer. Q12: Do you have a favorite and least favorite video that you have uploaded? * My favourite video will always be Ghost Chilli Challenge, my least would be the first ever video I made. Q13: What is your favorite part about having a YouTube channel and being a YouTuber? * For me it's making people smile and having made some awesome friends in the process. Q14: What is your favorite video game? * My favourite video game, without a doubt, it would have to be Call of Duty Modern Warfare 2, the amount of days I spent playing the game was unreal. Q15: What is your favorite video game to record? * For me Call of Duty: Black Ops – Zombies on Kino Der Toten, I love everything from the map to the song you play when you die, I pick up on little things and they stick in my head. Q16: Do you play video games in your free time that you don't record and upload if so what games? * Yes I do, I like to play Crash Bandicoot and even the odd Fifa game from time to time. Q17: How many video games do you own? * I know I own over 50 Xbox 360 games but I am starting to buy Xbox One games now. Q18: What do you use to record and edit your gaming and vlogging videos? * For recording games I use my Elgato Game Capture Card HD60 and for vlogs I use a program called Camtasia 10, I can edit my videos in Camtasia 10 too. Q19: Do you have a job other then YouTube, if so what is your occupation? * No I don't have a job at the moment however I have worked in retail as a Shop Assistant and I have also done Housekeeping. Q20: What was your first job? * My first job was working for a holiday home as a retail assistant. Q21: What is your dream job? * My dream job would either be a Footballer or a full-time YouTuber. Q22: Do you watch your own videos after you upload them? * I hardly ever watch my own videos, I only go back to my videos to respond to comments. Q23: Does any of your family members watch your YouTube videos? * Yes basically most of my family, I know my brother and Karl have watched my videos because they have both been in videos of mine. Q24: How did you come up with your current fanbase name JordzNation, and your soon to be fanbase name The 22 Crew? * The JordzNation fan base was created by myself and 3 other mates of mine to think of a suitable but awesome name, we will not however be changing the name to The 22 Crew. Q25: Have you lived in Milford Haven, Wales for your whole life? * Yes, I have never lived anywhere else. Q26: Have you ever traveled outside of Wales if so to what country or countries? * Yes I have travelled to Spain numerous times, as well as places in England such as Blackpool, Birmingham and Manchester. Q27: Who is the most subscribed YouTuber that is subscribed to you? * A YouTube channel called "SuperFilmyGuys", They have over 78 thousand subscribers. Q28: How many YouTubers do you think you've featured in your Shoutout related videos? * I think overall I have shoutouted between 30-40 YouTubers. Q29: How do you come up with the lyrics to your songs? * I just take my time, write notes down, and when I'm listening to a instrumental tune, I try and use my own imagination to sing. Q30: Do you have a favorite and least favorite song that you have made? * Favourite song for me that I made was the 1K Rap, I put alot of work into that one, my least would be the first one I ever made called I Am Who I Am, I'll be honest I rushed the hell out of that video. Q31: Are you working on any new songs? * No not at the moment, but if people gave me instrumental beats or asked for a song with a certain meaning, I would consider. Q32: Do you have a favorite and least favorite challenge that you have done? * My favourite challenge video is the Ghost Chill Challenge without a doubt, my least would be the Banana and Sprite because it made me feel so ill afterwards, I do regret doing that challenge. Q33: If you were the CEO of YouTube right now is there anything that you would add or change to or about YouTube? * I would add a country section where the channel you create could be seen by other YouTubers in the same country, like a recommendations page just for channels in the same country as you. Q34: Do you think YouTube should make a play button other then it's current 100,000 subscriber, 1 million subscriber, and 10 million subscriber play buttons? * Yeah I agree, but I would like for YouTube to add a button for like views or likes or even a little one for 10,000 subscribers, because that number is still tough to reach. Q35: You currently have over 1,010 subscribers, did you ever think you would have that many subscribers? * No not at all, I was only doing YouTube for fun, and I enjoy every moment of it. Q36: From March 21st to April 11th, 2017 your subscriber count jumped by about 31.5%, what made your channel grow so much in that short of time? * I literally shared the hell out of my videos on all platforms, Facebook, Twitter, and my mates shared it to all their friends, without all my friends/fans, I would never have had that push, I literally thanked them all so much, they wanted me to hit 1K as much as I did. Q37: On April 10th, 2017 you gained 73 subscribers, did you ever think that you would have gained that many subscribers in 1 day? * On April 10th I asked alot of mates to ask new people to check out my channel, and I also did a Livestream so I gained a few more of them there. Q38: Was 73 subscribers the most that you ever gained in 1 day? * Yes and It was all thanks to all my mates sharing my channel all over Facebook, and Twitter, I still can't believe the push I had to reach 1K. Q39: You currently have uploaded 242 videos, did you ever think you would have uploaded that many videos? * I'm suprised at the amount of videos I have created with very little supplies and money. Q40: Currently your most viewed video has over 3,700 views, did you ever think one of your videos would have that many views? * No I would like my videos to have more views if I'm honest but I can't be too greedy. Q41: What is your lifetime subscriber and video view goal? * My lifetime goal would be to hit 10K and get a video to 10 thousand views. Q42: What was your lifetime subscriber goal when you first started uploading YouTube videos? * My start off goal was only to reach 500 Subscribers so to double that is amazing, any other subscribers I get now on doing the hobby I love is just a added bonus. Q43: How long do you think YouTube will last? * I think YouTube will last another 20 years as long as the creators have a say in things. Q44: How long do you think you will be uploading YouTube videos? * Another year or 2, who knows when I will stop but in the mean time I am in no rush to stop. Q45: Are you planning on going to any YouTube/Gaming conventions? * I might go to Insomnia, I enjoyed the event the last time I went. Q46: Have you ever been to a YouTube/Gaming convention before? * Yes I went to Insomnia 57 and I loved every minute of it. Q47: What advice would you give to someone who is trying to make videos on YouTube? * Just be yourself really, don't try and act like big YouTubers I am my own person and people will find being yourself is alot better than acting like someone your not. Q48: What is the future for you and your channel? * I don't really have a future for my channel, if I was to somehow gain alot of subs, I would love a meet and greet, I would however like to collaborate with other YouTubers. Q49: Have you ever done an interview like this before? * I can safely say I have never done an interview like this before, thanks I enjoyed it. Category:YouTube Interviews